happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Trails ( RandomzSunfish23901 version)
Starring Roles Gnu Ariel Almanac Vincent Pinkie Slippery Appearances Bun Japan Puncture Musky Generic Tree Friends The Cursed Idol Plot The Happy Tree Friends are riding in a school bus, and everyone is having a good time. Drinking juice, sticking their heads out of the windows and eating peanuts means everyone is having a great time, even though they didn't get ready, follow directions, be cool, or participate. Gnu is driving the bus, but gets distracted by Ariel who had one juice box too many and has to use the bathroom. He tells her to sit down and because of it, the bus hits a bump on the road. Deterioration of the students' lives comes to existance! The first victim is Almanac. Almanac's window quickly closes on him while he leans out of the window, which slices him in half. The bus hits another bump, just as Vincent was going to eat a peanut. The peanut falls down the wrong flipping pipe, and he starts choking. With Bun asleep while wearing earmuffs, Vincent gargles to Gnu to help him. Gnu tells him to be quiet. As he tells him, Ariel points to a hill the bus will drive off of. The two hold each other, just as Ariel urinates herself. Gnu tries to stop the bus, just as they drive over the Cursed Idol. Ariel is shifted over to the gear lever, where she is impaled. Gnu tries to shift the lever the right way, but he can't, so the us hits two birds and flies off a cliff, where Slippery goes flying out. Part Two Jumping the Shark Starring Roles Petrol Pinkie Bun Japan Gnu Gila Venomous Puncture The survivors of the last part are stranded on an island. Petrol creates graves for the ones who died, while the others look at the graves mournfully. When he finishes, they silently walk away. The next day, Pinkie is seen fishing for food with a makeshift spear, where she catches a fish, until she is stung by a jellyfish. At night, she is seen with a swollen foot, and shivering. The scene shifts to Petrol making a grave for Pinkie in the morning using a rock, with one of her feathers on the top. Suddenly, Gila and Venomous show up with a raft for them all to ride in. They use the raft, and they are all sen smiling. Puncture claps, and sits down, only to pop the raft. They gasp, as they sink. The gang are seen as shadows, and two shadows with bald heads are dragged under. When they get to shore, they realize the two gila monsters died. They all stare at Puncture, who laughs nervously. The scene shifts to them pounding on a grave for Puncture, with the gang having evil expressions. The next morning, Bun is shown to have made a rocket out of the bus. They all rush on, and lift off. However, the ship slows down, so Petrol, Bun, and Japan throw out many heavy objects, one being Gun. They all hum the theme song they did in the first part, until they fly to the Sun. The heat causes Bun's head explodes, leaving Petrol and Japan with a shocked expression. They fly into the Sun, where they explode. Gnu, who is sunbathing, puts on more sunscreen. Moral Give but never Give up! Category:Fan Version episodes